Remember Me
by xXSilverSeaXx
Summary: The war is over! Draqueen is at peace. But the Dragon Castle is uneasy. Rune was taken by the Demon Lord at the end of the war. What happens when he suddenly appears and has forgotten everything! How will Rath take it? Rated M for later chapters. On Hold.


Remember Me

xXSilverSeaXx: Hi and welcome to Remember Me!

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me!

This fanfic will contain swearing and yoai. Guy on guy action. So if you don't like, then don't read.

Rune: Aren't you forgetting something??

xXSilverSeaXx: Ummm I don't think so….

Thatz: Yes you are! It starts with a D and ends with an R.

xXSilverSeaXx: Ok ok. Here I go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or any of the characters!!

xXSilverSeaXx: There. Happy?!

Rune: Yes!

Rath: Oh, just get on with the story!!

xXSilverSeaXx: Here you go! Enjoy!!

* * *

Prologue

The castle was in ruins. Dead, lifeless bodies strewed the ground. The sky was dark with smoke and ashes from burning fires. Cries from the wounded and the scent the blood filled the air. A group of people stood in the middle of everything, staring at the wreckage around them.

"Looks like most of us made it out alive. Is there anyone missing?" Alfeegi asked staring at the faces of the group. "Where are the Lord and Dragon Queen?" He asked squinting to see passed the smoke.

"We're right here. No need to panic," Lord Lykouleon's voice called out from the gloom. He appeared moments later, leaning on Queen Raseleane. They both looked tired; there was blood on both their outfits and faces. They joined the group and Lord Lykouleon looked to see who had survived. "Where are Rath, Rune and Thatz?" The group frowned and looked around.

"Here, here. We're life!" Thatz called. The group turned to their friend's voice and saw Rat and Thatz appear. Their clothes were ripped, their bodies scratched, bruised and bloodied. But they were smiling like they just had the greatest day of their lives. Lykouleon smiled back, until he noticed someone missing. "Is Rune not with you?" Rath and Thatz shook their heads. "No one's seen him?" Everyone frowned.

"No." Rath's face became panicked. Suddenly a scream filled the air. "That's Rune!" Rath yelled, then ran towards the sound.

They arrived at the ruins of a tower. Rune was up against a wall cradling his broken arm. Water was a little ways away, unconscious. The elf's clothes were completely ruined. His shirt was torn half, revealing his milky white chest. His pants were ripped and bloodied. His long blond hair was matted with blood. He had scratches and bruises everywhere. Under his right eye, he had a long gash that dripped blood down his cheek. His face tainted in pain, ocean blue eyes flashing with hate and fear. He looked strangely beautiful, a bloody angel amid all the carnage. Standing in front of Rune was Lord Nadil.

The Demon lord had turned as they entered. "Well, well. Looks like we have an audience. What do you say Rune, dear, should we give your friends a show?" Nadil stroked Rune possessively. Rune growled and tried to move away, but Nadil grabbed his face. Rath roared, "Get the hell away from him!" grabbing his sword to charge Nadil.

"Not so fast!" the Demon lord yelled. He moved swiftly, his sword appeared at Rune's throat, pressing hard against it, drawing blood. Rath froze. "One more move and your little elf loses his head. And such a pretty head it is too." Nadil resumed stroking Rune. Rath growled, but remained still. Rune turned even paler, with more loss of blood.

"What do you want Nadil?" Lord Lykouleon snapped. Nadil chuckled. "Why Lykouleon, it's quite simple. You won this war, yes. I am dying, true. But I'm going to take a souvenir with me. I'm going to take your precious Water Knight!" Nadil laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rath and Lykouleon yelled. Nadil laughed once more, before cocking an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?" He leaned into Rune and kissed him full on the lips. Rune's eyes widened. He struggled to get away, but he was too weak. Rath, unable to take it, charged Nadil. Right as he was about to reach him, the Demon lord disappeared, taking Rune with him. Rath ran straight into the wall. He swung around and stared at the spot the two had been a moment before.

"NO!" Rath screamed. He fell to his knees, sobbing. "RUNE!!!!!!"

* * *

xXSilverSeaXx: Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. (wrings hands) Please review! Ya know you want to!!! Just press the green button.  
Rune: Yes please review.

Rath: Review or I'll slay you like a demon!

Thatz: Yeah…what they said.

XXSilverSeaXx: Ummm ok Rath….don't slay anyone please. (sweatdrop) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
